


Diamonds and the Oni

by Miss_Abyss



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi, will add characters as they show up, will edit tags as chapters progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Abyss/pseuds/Miss_Abyss
Summary: Just tons of stories based around my paladin and his gf. refer to the tumblr page of @shit-lord-paladin for background info and other things





	1. Midnight talks

It was another restless night. He had spent it laying in bed with his beloved next to him, sleeping peacefully. He looked over at her and smiled softly, his piece of happiness in that cruel world. He slowly got out of bed, so as not wake the woman who slept beside him. He got up and went to his liquor cabinet, carefully taking out a half drank bottle of sweet wine to drink before slowly sauntering to the open window, showcasing the bustling nights within the Magnum Opus. He opened the bottle and took a large swig, his eyes scanning the cityscape and wondering about things. When would he stop having nightmares? When would he have a calm and peaceful life? When would his depression calm down? When would his anxiety recede. When would-

"Couldn't sleep?" A soft voice came from behind him as soft arms snaked themselves around his waist. He turned his head and saw his beloved, Vah Yu with her arms around him, a soft smile on her face.

He turned in her arms so he was facing her, gently holding her chin in his fingers, pulling her close and pecking her lips. "Did I wake you, ph dajy?" She shook her head and put a hand on his cheek to which he leaned into.

"No, I woke to get some water and saw you up. Are you feeling okay?" She frowned a little bit and looked at the bottle of sweet wine in his free hand. "Oh come here Tommy." She took the wine and set it on a nearby side table before gently leading him over to their shared bed. She sat down before making him lay his head on her lap. "So the same nightmares?" He nodded and looked up at her. "Poor darling." Vah brushed the hair out of his eyes and gently ran a hand over the scar that ran across his face.

"I don't deserve you. You're too good for me." Tommy sighs and looks to the side; Vah moved his face back to look at her. She gave him a stern frown. "It's true! You treat me better than I deserve."

Vah booped his nose and leaned down to kiss him gently. "Hush you. No talking bad about yourself." She made him sit up before grabbing a brush and gently running it through his long hair. She hummed slightly as she started to braid his hair. Tommy sighed softly and a small smile rest upon his face as she began to braid his hair.

"I love you so much Vah. Yaf vory ph duqmz, ph wmululq wzir." Once she was done braiding his hair, he turned around and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

"I love you too, my sweet Paladin." She kissed him back just as sweetly. After the kiss, she pulled away and pulled him down to lay on the bed with her. Tommy sighed happily, snuggling into his girlfriend and slowly falling back asleep.


	2. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter this time

Tommy groaned and leaned back in his chair. It was a good day and it could only get better. He picked up his glass and swirled it before taking a sip. Things were calm and good, nothing bad happening as of late. Soft music was playing from a record across the room. A smile found its way to his lips as he leaned back towards his desk to continue working. 

A few hours later as he stood, ready to leave, the door flung open and a girl ran inside. She looked terrified. "Please.... I need help.. hide me.." Her breathing was ragid. Tommy rushed over to her and led her to his desk. He made her sit under it and he sat at it, pretending like nothing was wrong.

There were shouts outside his door and it slammed open, angry people storming in. "WHERE IS THE DEMON GIRL?!" They yelled in red faced anger.

Tommy held up a hand and they went silent. The girl was shaking under his desk. "You. You dare disrupt my work and you dare disturb my club? The insolence." A nasty snarl crept onto Tommy's face. "My place of business is a high class establishment and the people who pay for these services demand only the best. You have disrupt it all. Leave before I have you all killed." He swished his hand, ordering the mob to leave his office. Not daring to endure his wrath, they complied. 

Ludmilla walked in after them. "Shall I dispose of them?" With a curt nod from Tommy, she adjusted the large broadsword on her hip and left, closing the door behind her. After a few moments, Tommy moved from his desk. 

"Its safe now Ma'am. My head of security is.. escorting them out." It took a few moments but soon the girl came out from under his desk. She looked at Tommy with a slightly flushed face. 

"You... you saved me..."

He nodded. "Yeah. I know what it's like to be hunted, no worries. The name's Thomas Morrison." He gave her a soft smile and extended a hand out to her. "You can just call me Tommy though."

She slowly reached out and took his hand, shaking it. "I'm Vah Yu. A potion maker. They were all angry customers. I... make mistakes and people get really really mad."

Tommy laughed a small bit. "I feel that. Anyways, feel free to spend the day in my club. All drinks and food, free of charge, my treat."

Vah looked at him with shock and grabbed her coin purse frantically. "B-but I have to pay you back somehow!" He only shook his head and gently took her face in his hands.

"Like I said, my treat." He kept smiling at her. Vah's cheeks flushed and she nodded, thanking him before quickly leaving his office.

She left and Tommy sighed. Not one of frustration but one seemingly full of love. Hopefully he would get to see that pretty oni, Vah, again one day.


End file.
